I'm Not On My Own
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: My two favorite songs from my two favorite musicals are switched. Eponine sings 'I'm Not That Girl' while Elphaba sings 'On My Own'. In this story, INTG takes place after A Heart Full of Love and OMO takes place after Dancing Through Life. Story is better than the summary, trust me. Rated T because I'm paranoid. TWO SHOT.
1. I'm Not That Girl

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Les Miserables, Wicked or the songs I'm Not That Girl or On My Own. They belong to their respected owners. I do own the plot and my original characters. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: This idea has been in my head for a long time. I am currently having some writer's block with Broken Promises. It will be updated.

A/N 2: In I'm Not That Girl, Eponine, Cosette and Marius are played by Samantha Barks, Katie Hall & Eddie Redmayne. In On My Own, Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero are played by Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenowenth & Norbert Leo Butz.

Summary: AU: My two favorite songs from my two favorite musicals are switched. Eponine sings 'I'm Not That Girl' while Elphaba sings 'On My Own'. In this story, INTG takes place after A Heart Full of Love and OMO takes place after Dancing Through Life. Story is better than the summary, trust me. Rated T because I'm paranoid. TWO SHOT.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – I'm Not That Girl)

Eponine sighed as she watched Marius and Cosette kiss. She knew that Marius would never love her. The two of them had been childhood friends and played together whenever he visited the inn. That was before Cosette came along and ruined everything.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes as she walked down an alley. Thunder rolled in the distance, but she didn't care. Thunder used to scare her as a child, but now, she felt it was calming.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Heart's leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_." Eponine sang quietly. A soft rain was beginning to fall. It felt like her tears coming down from heaven.

She thought about her and Marius' time together and wished that he never met Cosette. What did he see in her anyway? To Eponine, she was dull and didn't show much personality, even when they were children.

Without Cosette, Eponine and Marius could be together. Marius had said that he loved Eponine as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_." Eponine continued singing, walking in the rain. It fell a little harder and at that point, Eponine didn't care if she got sick or not.

Just then, she saw Marius and Cosette walk along a bridge, holding hands and singing. Eponine felt her heart melt in her chest, knowing that the two of them could never be together.

"_Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of 'What Might Have Been'  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_." Eponine continued singing. She looked at her surroundings and found herself at the inn her parents operated. She quietly snuck into her room and flopped stomach first onto her bed.

"'PONINE! COME NOW!" Her father called. Eponine quickly got off her bed and followed her father out the door without a word. She knew that they, along with her father's gang, were going on a job.

Eponine's heart thudded loudly in her chest as they approached the house they were to rob. It was the house where Cosette and her father lived. She saw Cosette look out a second story window at the thieves and Eponine. She had to admit to herself that the blonde was extremely pretty, compared to her sorry self.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

Eponine chased her father and his gang away from the house. Even though she and Cosette weren't friends, she would not allow her father to hurt the blonde and her father.

"'Ponine, you saved my beloved!" Marius told Eponine, kissing her cheek. Eponine blushed and turned away so that Marius couldn't see her.

"You know I would do anything for you, Marius." Eponine told him. He smiled and put an arm around Cosette's waist. She wished it was her instead of Cosette, but she would have to let that wish go. Marius was in love and it wasn't with her. Eponine would have to learn to accept that.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_


	2. On My Own

CHAPTER TWO

(chapter title – On My Own)

Elphaba left the Ozdust Ballroom in a hurry, not hearing Glinda call her name. She didn't care. She needed to be alone. She had gotten jealous of Fiyero dancing with Glinda when he was the one who had asked her to the dance in the first place. Men were so complicated!

"Elphie! Please wait up!" Glinda called, the click of her heels on the marble floor.

"What part of I want to be alone don't you understand?" Elphaba snapped, already undoing her hair and changing into her pajamas.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry!" Glinda apologized, removing her earrings and put them on her earring tree.

"I don't care, Glinda! I need to be alone!" Elphaba shouted, grabbing her coat and put on her boots. She then grabbed an umbrella and headed out into the night.

Rain was beginning to fall, but it didn't affect Elphaba. She held the umbrella high above her head, then drew it closer to her when a sharp wind almost pulled it out of her hand.

She walked through the park which was full of people. They didn't bother her as she walked.

The rain let up and Elphaba lowered her umbrella. Her thoughts drifted to Fiyero and his kindness towards her.

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no where to go to  
Without a home, without a friend  
Without a face to say 'hello' to  
Now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here_

She pretended to take an invisible hand in hers. She pretended to walk with Fiyero. She was mad at him for what he did, but he was still her friend. She still cared about him.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

The following day, Elphaba avoided Glinda and Fiyero when she could. It was impossible because they had every class together. At lunch, she ate with Nessa and some of Nessa's friends. The girls talked about boys while Elphaba ate in silence. She picked at her sandwich and drank half of her juice before throwing her lunch in the garbage.

She then went to her class after lunch and found a desk towards the back of the room. She took out her notebook and began doodling. She wasn't a great artist, but she did draw good flowers and trees.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

When classes were over for the day, Elphaba headed into the city by herself. Glinda, Fiyero, Boq and Nessa had schoolwork that had to be done. Elphaba gave herself an hour to be in the city then she would get started on her schoolwork. She didn't have that much to do, so she wasn't worried.

Like last night, it was raining, but it was a light drizzle. Elphaba zipped up her raincoat to her collarbone and adjusted her rain boots.

She then walked into the library. She had enough of rain and needed to study. Elphaba then remembered that she left her books in her dorm room. Groaning, she put her raincoat and went to her dorm room.

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me  
Forever and for ever_

She found her schoolbooks and headed back to the library. She found a quiet table toward the back and dove into her studies.

Giggling made her look up. She glared as Fiyero and Glinda entered the library and sat at a table not too far from the one Elphaba was currently sitting at.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

Once Elphaba got her schoolwork done, she headed to the cafeteria to grab some dinner. She paid for her food and sat down with Nessa, who was holding hands with Boq. Elphaba looked around the cafeteria and saw Fiyero enter, alone. He smiled at Elphaba and made his way over to her.

"I'll see you later, Nessa." Elphaba told her sister, placing a kiss on her forehead. Nessa smiled and watched her sister exit the cafeteria and walk back to the room she shared with Glinda.

"Elphie! There you are!" Glinda squealed.

"What part of 'I'm not talking to you' do you not understand?" Elphaba asked. Glinda stared at her, confused.

"Fiyero and I have a date tonight." Glinda announced.

"That's nice." Elphaba answered, flopping down on her bed. She then picked up the book nearest her and skimmed it. She then tossed it aside and decided to go for a walk in the dormitory hallway.

_I love him, but when the night is over  
He is gone – the river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

"Elphie! Hey!" a familiar voice called. Turning around, she saw Fiyero coming towards her, a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"Are those for me? You shouldn't have!" Elphaba told him, her tone sarcastic.

"No, they're not. They're for Glinda for our date tonight." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Elphaba asked, her arms folded across her chest. Fiyero searched his thoughts for a moment before coming up with an answer.

"I'm really sorry about that thing I did."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"How about apologizing for the way you treated me at the dance? You KNEW I was your date to the dance!" Elphaba screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fiyero looked around then guided Elphaba to a quiet corner.

"I'm sorry about my actions, Elphie. Will you forgive me?" Fiyero inquired. Elphaba wiped her tears away and smiled at the handsome blonde.

_I love him, but every day I'm learning  
All my life, I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness that I  
Have never known_

A week later, Elphaba and Fiyero held hands as they walked through campus. Glinda glared angrily at them as they passed by her.

_I love him_

Fiyero and Elphaba had an argument, so he was now with Glinda. Elphaba peered over the top of her book as she watched Glinda and Fiyero laugh and call each other cute names that made Elphaba want to vomit.

_I love him_

Elphaba and Nessa rode the train back to their hometown for winter break. Their father was there at the station to greet them. He hugged each of his daughters and helped Nessa with her luggage. Elphaba put her messenger bag over her shoulder, got her suitcases and followed her father and sister out of the station.

"Elphaba! Wait up!" a familiar voice made Elphaba stop in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Fiyero galloping after her.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba seethed, noticing he was carrying pink luggage. "Pink is not your color."

"It's not mine. It's Glinda's. She and I are going skiing. Want to come?" Fiyero asked.

"No, thanks. You two lovebirds have fun." Elphaba then got into the carriage that contained her father and sister.

"Everything all right, Elphie?" Nessa asked. Elphaba nodded and looked out the window.

_I love him  
But only on my own_


End file.
